Red Snow
by Wencer
Summary: What happens when the sinner and innocence clash? Gaara x Hinata
1. Stained perfection

•

"Byakugan!"

Veins swelled around her eyes and she lunged at Neji. He shifted slightly and didn't give her time to pull back. He seized her wrist and hit another tenketsu, causing her to cough up blood on his hand. Though it was just sparring, Hinata seemed more unwavering than ever. Even being within this state, she was not dejected. The words "inescapable" and "fate" rang through her head.

This time it was he who charged first. He was going for the obvious and it was all Hinata expected. However, the next move took her by surprise. Neji dove under her arm and hit the curve of her back.

"Let's take a break." Neji turned, not expecting Hinata to pursue the fight any longer. With a bitter smile, she collapsed from exhaustion watching the outline from the distance grow smaller and everything adjust to the color of black.

--

"Wake up."

Her eyes sprang open and she shot up. A crimson haired boy had his head cocked to the side. It looked like he was…curious?

"You've been like that for somewhat hours."

_He's been watching me all this time._

"G-gaara, why are you here?"

"It seemed like you were dead, your pulse was quite slow." He ignored her question.

She looked at the grass and grabbed a good chunk. It was to prevent herself from poking her two fingers. Without Hinata knowing, he scowled.

"Why won't you look at me?" He made it seem more of an accusation than a question. His eyes became slits almost waiting for her to dub him a monster. The Shikaku desperately needed the girl to trigger his killing instinct as its hunger for blood grew.

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just don't w-want you t-to see me like this." Hinata said softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

It was only then that Gaara realized how pitiable she looked. Her clothing was torn to a degree, covered in grass stains and smothered in her blood. Yet, she looked so composed before that it had almost mesmerized him. So _clean_. To some extent, he wondered if he was the cause of her anxiousness now.

"Do you live near?" Gaara asked quietly. "You're hurt."

Grateful he didn't ask why she was in her current state, Hinata mumbled, "Y-yes. I w-was just out here f-for s-som—"

"Hn."

Sand began to slide from his gourd and swirl around him. It danced in the air, covering his body first and then his face. When he was no longer visible inside the crust, the grains of sand fell apart, leaving behind no traces of the crimson-haired boy. All but the scent of blood lingering in the air.

…

"_Goodbye."_

_I saw you there. I saw you there on that swing. _

_You looked at me, but you never saw me. _

_Your eyes had dark rings around them and mine were opaque. _

_But they both seemed so similar to me at the time and they still do._

_Both so lost and condemned. _

_We knew who we were and who we could never be. _

_When I saw you, it made me realize I wanted that to change. _

_I wanted to find you and me, the people that we wanted to be._

_I didn't know your past, and you didn't know mine._

_Because of that, we could be perfect,_

_Even if it could only seen through our eyes. _


	2. Trailing behind

"Hinata," Kiba drawled, throwing a kunai toward Akamaru. The canine jumped and caught the weapon with his mouth. "Why weren't you there for training yesterday?"

Hinata looked at Shino, her eyes pleading.

"She had to run an errand," Shino's eyes bore into Kiba, "She told you yesterday, don't you remember?"

Kiba shrugged and jumped on the tree branch. "Guess not. The Chuunin Exams are coming up and I've been training like hell."

"Th-thanks." Hinata whispered to Shino.

The Aburame sighed. "Don't tell me you were sparring with him again. You can hide wounds under your clothing but the pain is still in your eyes."

Hinata didn't respond and turned her gaze toward the ground.

Kiba seemed to pick up on this and stopped his jutsu in time, "If you're not up for training, you should go home and get some rest."

"H-hai." Hinata nodded, leaving her two teammates to train.

A pang of guilt struck her as Hinata realized that she felt sorry that she would be holding her teammates down during the exams due to her lack of training. She walked along a stony path, distracted by her own thoughts. When Hinata looked up, she found that her feet carried her to the old tire swing near the Academy where Naruto used to retreat to. Hinata smiled to herself and trailed her fingers along the rope that held the tire to the tree branch.

_"I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!" _

She envied him. Naruto was so sure of himself even when the village had denied his very existence.

"The Kyuubi vessel."

Hinata jumped slightly at the familiar voice and turned to the source of the noise.

"G-gaara."

He smiled and sauntered over toward her as a predator to its prey.

"Your blood," Gaara started, "is inviting."

Hinata's eyes slightly as she took a step back from him. She felt her back pressing against a tree and her breath quickened as the crimson haired boy drifted closer.


	3. My existence

Sorry again for the short chapter, I'm trying to upload one a day for those who haven't noticed. Probably going to stop that soon though but I'm trying my best. Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. o

--

Hinata bit her lip, shrinking back slightly.

"Are you afraid?" Gaara's tone was mocking, his face inches from hers. Sand started swirling above his gourd and encaged Hinata's wrists against the bark of the tree. Her blood started to seep through the sand and onto the grass beneath her. There was a spasm of pain that followed and she muffled a scream that escaped her throat. She closed her eyes as she felt her limbs being confined and whimpered vaguely.

"Why won't you look at me?" Gaara asked as his hand gripped around her neck. "Is it because I'm a _monster_?"

_"Don't associate yourself with him."_

_"He shouldn't be a ninja that fights for our village."_

_"The Kyuubi killed the fourth. That boy is a monster." _

Hinata opened her eyes.

"Y-you're not a m-monster!" She choked out, struggling against Gaara's firm grasp around her neck. "Y-you're n-not the Sh-shikaku."

Tears started streaming down her face as Hinata stopped trashing about. Blood trickled down from her mouth and she used what little energy she had to meet his gaze. It wasn't because the kunoichi was not in a state to fight back that he chose to trust her. His sand fell to the ground and slithered back into to him as Gaara watched her with caution.

"Y-you're S-sabaku no Gaara."

His eyes widened as he watched her stagger forward, wheezing. Taking uneven and jagged breaths, she smiled a little to herself, and collapsed before him.

_Thank you._

--


	4. Breaking the shield

…

"W-where am I?"

Hinata sat up and looked around the dark room lit by a single candle. Boxes were strewn about, as a replacement for furniture. She found her breath caught in her throat as her gaze landed upon a mass of red hair.

"G-gaara," Her voice trailed off, not sure what to say. "I'm s-sorry."

Gaara watched her blankly, unmoving.

"I-it wasn't m-my place t-to say those th-things." Hinata stuttered, looking for the right words.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and muttered, "You risked your life to say those few words and now you're taking it back?"

"I s-shouldn't tell you who y-you are." She said softly.

_I wanted to believe in your words. I wanted to believe I wasn't a monster. _

Sand began slithering out from his gourd.

"Leave." He said coldly. Gaara's voice no longer contained sick humor but was colored in malice. His eyes were lost in thought.

Hinata made no effort to move.

_I will make you scream for death. _

Gaara's sand flooded across the floor and shelled her body. But this time, it was different. Hinata didn't trash about or stifle a cry.

"T-this sand p-protects you," She murmured faintly as her frail body was being crushed by the mass. "It s-shields you from h-harm."

The Hyuuga winced slightly in pain. "But it k-keeps everything out as well."

_But you broke my shield. _

The weight of the sand eased as it moved from her body to his.

"Leave." Gaara repeated.

She staggered back slightly and caught her balance. Wary of his actions, Hinata looked around the dark room anxiously. As a wooden door caught her eye and she made a move to open it.

Gaara quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the room. "Over here."

He unbolted another door and it swung open on its own. Rain was pouring into hefty puddles that littered the ground. The wind caused the violent downpour to fall in two directions.

Gaara gave her in an impassive look and motioned her to depart. As she left, he watched her figure grow dimmer as she faded into the growing rainfall.

--

Poor Hinata, Gaara's no gentleman. Ideas, thoughts, and constructive criticism please?


	5. Color me

Gaara tried to ignore the fact that the rain was picking up speed. The pounding of the shower outside grew louder and he couldn't help but feel the slightest pang of guilt.

…

_Damn. _

He walked outside as his sand roofed above his head. It was then Gaara realized Hinata had not even the faintest idea of where she was then let alone how to get back to her house. Looking down, he saw a set of footprints on the muddy ground. He walked on top of them, making his own trail.

_Where are you? _

His eyes narrowed as he caught a faint smell of death. _Blood._ Gaara was walking faster now as the smell grew stronger. The Shikaku was coaxing him now, asking for a taste of the blood. Gaara looked up from the ground as the set of footprints trailed off.

"Look Kin, there's one more." A hunched figure derided, his face wrapped in bandages. His headband caught Gaara's eye as he recognized them to be sound ninja.

"Where is the kunoichi?" Gaara demanded, growing impatient. His gaze took in the surroundings and noticed a small trace of blood on the bark of the tree. Gaara started to walk toward the willow, ignoring the kunai being pointed at him.

"Don't take another step." The dark haired girl warned, holding two shuriken in front of her. Both weapons were hurled at him and the sand above Gaara's head quickly surrounded his sides. The weapons dropped into the forming puddles on the ground, rendered useless.

"Hn." Gaara said, standing a few feet away from the tree. He looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief. The Hyuuga was tied in ropes and gagged, blood staining her jacket and the headband worn loosely around her neck. Gaara directed the sand to pull her down from the tree as the rain started pounding down on him.

Suddenly, a shuriken was hurled toward Gaara's back and he quickly shifted away, his sand returning to his side. Gaara narrowed his eyes and vanishing for a brief second, appearing at the back of the sound ninja.

"Isn't it cowardly to attack someone from behind?"

Dosu smirked and spun around, closing the space between the sand ninja and him, and stabbing a kunai into Gaara's side. "I prefer to call it strategy."

Slowly, Gaara's body started dissipating into the floor and being absorbed by the ground.

Kin turned to her teammate and mumbled, "If that was the sand clone, then where is the real b-"

Within a matter of seconds, both the sound ninja's bodies were cased in sand and the real Gaara stepped out from the shadows, holding Hinata's body in his arms.

"Desert coffin."

"_You're not a monster. You're not the Shikaku." _

"_You're Sabaku no Gaara." _

Gaara stopped himself, and looked at Hinata's face. There were cuts and bruises like the first time he had seen her. But this time, she looked different. Gradually, he leaned forward, his face inches from hers. _She looks so…_

"G-gaara?"

Her eyes peeked open and he quickly pulled back. Sighing, he looked back at the two sand coffins and closed his eyes.

_Desert funeral. _

But Gaara couldn't bring himself to say those words, not in front of her. He didn't want her to see him kill.

"When I'm at a certain range away from my sand, the jutsu starts to weaken." Gaara muttered. "When these two get out, we should be gone by then."


	6. Guilty and green

Gaara brought her back to his place and set her down on a worn mat. He set a candle beside her and wrapped her in a blanket. She was wounded but the gashes weren't too deep.

"Wake up." Gaara ordered and kicked her head lightly.

She stirred a little and turned to her side, closing her eyes once more. Gaara sighed and kicked her once more, adding more force. Hinata leaned on her arm and pushed herself up, looking around the room. She shivered and hugged her knees, keeping them close to her chest.

"You're cold." Gaara stated, talking mostly to himself. He took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head in a swift motion. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly turned around.

"W-what are y-you doing?" She asked, her face matching the color of Gaara's hair. She peeked to the side and saw him bite his shirt. Gaara tore his torso into strips using his teeth and set them beside her. "G-gaara, your s-shirt."

He ignored her, grabbing her arm and started wrapping the cloth around her.

"I shouldn't have let you go alone." He said, his eyes lost for a moment.

She looked at him strangely and nodded. As the cloth touched a flesh wound, Hinata winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." Gaara muttered, as he finished up her arm. "Lift up your shirt."

The Hyuuga could've fainted. "I-I'm o-okay. T-the wounds aren't t-too serious."

He looked at her impassively. Slowly, the Hyuuga lifted up her shirt, stopping below her chest. Gaara started bandaging her stomach, precautious in case he caused her more pain.

Hinata watched him, dumbfounded. "A-aren't you cold?"

He didn't respond and sat down next to her. "The storm doesn't seem like it will cease soon, so you can stay overnight."

"A-arigato." Hinata said, unsure.

"It's late anyhow. Shouldn't you go to sleep?" Gaara asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"H-hai." Hinata said and lay down on the mat. She shifted to her side and curled up slightly. "G-good night."

"Hn." Gaara closed his eyes, sitting up. The rain against the rooftop softly pattered, and for the rest of the night, was the only thing heard above the silence.

--

Gaara peered over at Hinata, who was still sleeping. He almost felt envious of her, unsure of the reason why. She looked peaceful, vulnerable, and _pure_. He was far from pure, he was the Shikaku's host. He was born stained.

_I wanted to stain you. I wanted to blemish you Hinata. _

He had wanted to destroy the purity of the only person who could see him for who he was. Gaara reached out and placed his hand near the candle flame. It seemed so easy to break her, so why didn't he?

_When you look at me, how do you see what no one else can?_

He leaned forward, hesitantly, and brushed his lips against hers.

_Don't lose sight of the perfect me. One day, I want to be him for you. _

_--_

Questions, comments, constructive criticism. Review?

Also, I apologize for the length of my chapters, but do realize I'm updating one every weekday.


	7. I'll Hide Behind White

Hinata cracked open her eyes as the sunlight poured from the stained glass windows into the room. She rose up and glanced around the room.

"Gaara?

There was no other reply but the sound of birds chirping back and forth. Hinata maintained a curious look on her face as a familiar scent wafted in her nose. Ramen. She looked to her side to see a bowl of instant ramen beside her. It appeared that it had been recently prepared and Hinata smiled to herself.

She sat down on a wooden box and propped the bowl of ramen on her legs. Breaking a pair of chopsticks, she slurped the spicy noodle. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her throat scalding and Hinata quickly set down the bowl. Rapidly fanning her mouth, Hinata stuck out her tongue which was burning a hole in her jaw. Unfortunately, a certain crimson haired boy walked in the room to come across this scene.

"The fuck?"

Hinata quickly turned to see that Gaara had walked in and now stood slouching against the door frame. She abruptly set her hands by her side and slid her tongue back in her mouth.

"O-ohayu." Hinata said, avoiding his eyes.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Gaara sauntered over toward her wondering if she had any idea of what he had done the other night. He felt an emotion he wasn't used to up until her. _Guilt._

Gaara looked up the kunoichi. "Did you sleep well?"

"H-hai." She nearly bowed her head.

"Why is it you're always so anxious?" He asked, staring blankly into her bottomless eyes. Eyes of which held depth, eyes that Gaara wanted to further explore.

_Culpable. You're to blame. _

Hinata didn't answer and started to poke her two fingers together.

_The verdict is… _

Gaara inched closer toward Hinata, no longer in control of his body. Why do you make me feel as if I can be clean?

_You're to blame. _

Suddenly, he pulled away from her.

_Guilty. And your punishment?_

"Hide. Get between those boxes." Gaara ordered, quickly moving toward the door. "They're here."

_She will be your downfall._ _Love will be your downfall._

Hinata looked at him curiously but moved into the gap between two wooden crates. _Who is here?_

There was a knock on the door. Gaara opened it slightly and peered through to see two familiar figures standing outside.

"Gaara?" It was a girl's voice. Hinata watched as Gaara opened the door and two people walk inside.

"What do you want?" Gaara sounded impatient, almost mad. "I thought you were training with Baki."

"Baki-sensei has some _matters_ to take care of." Kankuro said. "Chuunin Exams are coming up, and you know what that means."

Hinata held her breath, listening intently.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Out."

--

Sorry for such a late update. A lot of stuff has been going on lately and I've been studying for my finals. I can't wait till summer. P


	8. Fairy Tales

Hinata watched as the people left and closed the door behind them. Slowly, she got back on her feet, never taking her eyes of Gaara. She wanted to ask him about what the older boy had said, about what would occur during the Chuunin Exams. And yet, she was afraid to.

"You can leave now." Gaara said, making no mention of what had just occurred. "Take this. It's for finding your way back."

Hinata took the folded paper and stopped herself before she nearly bowed her head. It was an impulse almost, and she seemed lost for a moment. Gaara waved at her dismissively and watched as she regained herself.

"G-gomen, for t-troubling you." She mumbled, tripping over her words on her way out.

Gaara watched her blankly as she turned around once more.

"A-arigato."

And she was gone.

_--_

_Mirror, mirror on the wall. _

_Who's the fairest of them all? _

_--_

Night before the Chuunin Exams:

He shouldn't be here. Not like this. Propped up against her window, in the same still position he had been in hours, watching her. He hadn't the taste of blood for weeks. Gaara denied himself it for the reason of a feeling that overrides bloodlust.

The emotion was new to him, something he was considered incapable of feeling. He couldn't name it but that didn't make it any less apparent.

_Once upon a time,_

He listened in on her breathing. It was steady and soft, he found himself trying to mimic it. The heiress suddenly shifted, startling him for a moment.

_There was a princess who was captured by a dragon. _

After her breathing resumed in the familiar pace, he resumed his aping, more wary. She slept lightly.

_The prince came to her rescue, slaying the dragon after a tremendous fight. _

Gaara closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he were able to sleep. But he couldn't let himself to.

_The prince and the princess married, living happily ever after. _

He wasn't supposed to be here and the thought of letting the Shikaku take over his body here infuriated him. Not where she was, not where he shouldn't be.

_I'm sick of my role. _

Gaara opened his eyes. He stood up, and walked to Hinata's bedside. Pulling her sheets up to her neck, he stopped imitating her breaths. Gaara climbed out the open window and onto his platform of sand, suspended several feet above the ground.

_I want to pretend. I want to pretend to be your prince. _

-

_The girl whose face is white as snow _

_and lips the color of blood, she is the fairest of them all. _

--

I wonder what Hinata was dreaming of. Reviews?


	9. As the Children Play

"Ohayo

"Ohayo." Hiyashi greeted as the heiress shuffled into the room. Hinata avoided her father's eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. Breakfast was already prepared, and yet, didn't seem as nearly tempting to eat as a certain meal a crimson haired boy had prepared.

Hinata felt anxious, however, her worry wasn't directed on the exams. She flicked the boiled egg, rolling it to the other side of her plate.

"Hinata," Hiyashi said softly, breaking her attention from her food, "With you, you carry the Hyuuga bloodline. Today, it will be on display for Konoha to see."

_I'm more than a showcase._

Hinata waited for him to continue, but no words came after that. Hiyashi stood up and slowly left the room, leaving Hinata to her egg.

--

She saw him. He was with the two other people she had seen before. One of them had purple face paint and carried something life-sized behind his back. The other was a girl with four blonde pig tails and a large fan.

Team 7 was arguing with the chuunin about which floor they were on, claiming they were in a genjutsu. Kiba was challenging Naruto while Shino watched their banter.

However, Neji was the one who caught her attention.

Tenten and Rock Lee were giving the other teams a brief once over but Neji stared impassively off into the distance, almost lost. Ino made her way over to Sakura with a smirk etched in her face and Chouji watched in amusement, munching on his potato chips.

Hinata smiled.

_When this is over, I hope things will stay the same. _

The room was cold and a soft humming noise from the ceiling droned on. All the genin were seated and the papers for the first part of the Chuunin Exams were being passed throughout the room. To the left, chuunin were watching them if the case of cheating ever took place.

But it was hard for Hinata to take it all in when everything but the hyped up boy next to her faded away. Seated to her left was her childhood crush, Naruto. Blushing, Hinata failed to notice that their instructor, Ibiki, had already given them the okay to start. However, when she saw the worried look on Naruto's face, she glanced down at her own paper.

Right away, it was apparent to her that the test was of a jounin's level. But, she wasn't demoralized seeing as her father taught lessons to her at the mere age of five. Taking her time, she finished the test of nine questions in half the time given. Naruto, however, seemed a little anxious in his seat.

Mustering what courage she had, she whispered, "N-naruto, h-here."

She shifted the paper toward Naruto and for a moment, he looked like he was willing to take it. But that moment didn't last long, and a new determination filled his eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata." The blonde haired boy grinned. "But, I can do this."

A warm feeling rushed into her and she quickly nodded, turning back to her own paper, so he couldn't see her blush. Naruto had the determination that she didn't have, and the way he carried himself only made her want it more.

"You passed the test."

There was silence which was shortly followed by confusion. Murmurs floated above the classrooms as Ibiki waited for them to quiet down.

"You're probably all wondering about the tenth question." He said, "I wanted to see if you could stay long enough to find that the tenth question was the one you already answered by staying here. You were willing to put everything at stake for this one shot and that's what being a ninja is. After all, we won't live long enough for the time to start doubting ourselves."

Naruto suddenly broke out into a grin, as if he had planned for this all along. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the side and shards from the glass window on the side went flying. A figure followed after and a lady with purple hair appeared with a huge grin planted on her face.

"Looks like you didn't get rid of too many of the genin." She smirked, "I'll just have to fix that. Follow me."

The startled genin followed her outside of the room leaving Hinata behind. She quickly scurried to Naruto's desk to find his test paper empty of answers. Giggling, she went to catch up with the other genin.

_He hasn't changed at all_.

--

That was just a filler to get things moving along. Sorry I haven't updated in so long

* * *


	10. On this Grey Day

"My name's Anko." The purple haired kunoichi said and seating herself on a garbage disposal leaning against the fence. "I'm going to be your instructor for the second portion of the exam."

Hinata side glanced at Gaara who was looking at her in a monotone expression as well. Slowly, Gaara made his way toward her, ignoring Anko as she informed the genin about the Heaven and Earth scrolls.

Hinata looked at his curiously, wondering what he was doing. A blush creeped its way on her face as Gaara leaned in toward her.

"You look worried." He whispered into her ear. The scene caught a few stares and Hinata was unable to respond.

Smirking, Gaara leaned in closer until his lips brushed the inside of her ear. He murmured, "I won't let them taste your blood. I won't let them have what's mine."

Confused, Hinata nodded slowly and pretended to give the instructor her attention. She wondered if anyone could hear her heart beat so loudly as if it was going to come out of her chest.

"There won't be enough scrolls for all of you which means half of you will not make it past this exam."

Several people flinched and the atmosphere soon became tense.

"You may now begin."

And the ninjas flew off in different directions.

--

Hinata caught up with Shino and Kiba who headed deeper into the forest.

"We need a heaven scroll." Kiba said, picking up his speed. "We also need a strategy."

Shino nodded in agreement. "I sent my bugs throughout the forest looking for weaker teams with an earth scroll."

Kiba smirked. "We could try and find team 7. I wouldn't mind going one against one with Naruto."

"W-we sh-should find a place t-to hide." Hinata suddenly spoke up.

"Huh," Kiba said. "I thought you stopped stuttering around us."

Shino motioned them to follow him and they ran further in the forest until they were near the river. There was a large boulder conveniently placed between trees and Shino decided to stop there.

"My bugs shouldn't have a problem tracking me down with my scent." Shino said. "Meanwhile, we should rest here and wait."

Kiba started digging holes with Akamaru in the area surrounding them. They concealed exploding tags in the moss on trees that were triggered by invisible wires which snaked through the grass.

Shino seated himself on the boulder next to Hinata.

"Are you okay?" He muttered softly.

Hinata nodded slowly. "I-I'm fine. D-did I b-being to w-worry you, Shino-kun?"

Shino ignored her question. "Does it have to do with Neji?"

"No." Hinata answered truthfully this time. "H-have I changed?"

"No, I'm sorry. I seem to over think things when it comes to you." Shino admitted, smiling under his coat.

Hinata looked at him strangely and then giggled.

_Did I make you laugh? _

Shino raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Hinata paused for a moment and pondered on the question for a moment. Then she giggled again. "I forgot."

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was grateful that she seemed to have stopped stuttering and couldn't help but muse on whether he might be the cause of that.

Then a bug flew on his shoulder and they both stood up.

"West." Shino muttered. "They're a little west of here."

--

They ran on the tops of trees and stopped once Shino flinched. They turned to Shino for the next order.

"The plan is rather basic. We have the element of surprise on our si-"

Shino was cut off by a scream and all three ninja turned to the source of the noise.

"Should we check it out?" Kiba asked Shino, looking for a sign of approval. It was obvious that there was more teams near.

"It doesn't seem smart but I'm curious myself." He mumbled. "Follow me and don't do anything to draw attention."

It didn't take long before they reached the scene of the fight. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were leaning against the bark of the tree facing sideways to get a glimpse of what was happening.

Hinata felt her breath hitched in her throat as she saw in a large pile of sand, blanketed with blood, a barely discernable body. And she was all too afraid to turn to her left to see the killer was none other than the red haired boy who had made her breakfast only but a day ago.

"Gaara, there are people watching." Kankorou whispered. "Should I dispose of them?"

Gaara, recognizing Hinata's scent, simply shook his head. "There's no need. We have our scrolls already."

Temari wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "I thought you were always thirsty."

Gaara flinched. In truth, he was thirsty. He hadn't the taste of blood since he met _her_. Even now, Temari and Kankorou were unaware that the man in front of them Gaara had supposedly killed still had a faint heart beat.

"Temari," Gaara said softly, "Don't speak."

Temari hid her scowl but the fear was etched across her face. She got up and left to their retreat, Kankoru following after.

Gaara, however, only walked outside of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata's view. Pretending to leave, he masked his chakra when he wasn't in a ten feet range of the Hinata's team.

--

"Shino and I will go look for something to eat." Kiba said, once they were sure that the sand ninja were gone. "Hinata, you go back to our hideout."

Hinata nodded, wishing she had been invited to come and help. In a flash, Kiba and Shino were gone and she let out a sigh.

"I got you something."

Hinata flinched and impulsively got into a fighting stance. She nearly lost her balance, however, when she found that it was Gaara.

"Did I scare you?" He asked so quietly that Hinata had to strain to hear him. "I didn't. I didn't kill him."

It took Hinata a moment to understand what he was referring to. All she could do was nod slowly.

Gaara sighed, trying not to breathe around her. He was trying even harder not to look at her.

_Trying not to fall in love with her. _

"G-Gaara." Hinata said, lightly touching his arm, trying to wake him from his daze.

Gaara quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me." He said through his teeth. _Damn it_. Was she trying to make it harder for him?

"Here." Gaara muttered, handing her a heaven scroll. "Just take this."

Hinata seemed to freeze for a moment. She was reluctant to take it but extremely grateful at the same time.

"I-I can't." She said. "H-how will you g-get in?"

He smirked. "I have another."

And with that, he disappeared through a wall of sand.

--

Hinata returned to their retreat to find Shino and Kiba scarfing down fish near a pathetic fire.

"Hey, Hinata." Kiba offered some fish. "You want some?"

Hinata shook her head and held out the heaven scroll. "We should protect this."

Kiba's eyes went wide and Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Did you win it from some other team?"

Hinata didn't respond and went to sit next to Shino. She laid her head against the hard boulder and realized how comforting it was. She closed her eyes and heard Shino lie down next to her.

"We won't ask." He whispered.

Hinata formed a small smile and pretended to fall asleep.

I"m trying to make up for not updating so long. Reviews? :


	11. Of Little Girls And

I changed the plot a little. Stop complaining about the length of the chapters. Don't like it, don't read. A little suggestion as well, read the indented part near the end of the chapter separately from the normal text. It's easier to understand that way. Review are nice and help to continue writing.

--

They were told to go home for a day. There was going to be an unplanned preliminary after that due to the fact that the amount of passing teams was high.

Hinata didn't go home. She didn't want to talk to her father. So instead, she went to Naruto's favorite place, the Ichiraku Ramen bar.

Sitting down on a stool, she noticed that Naruto's usual seat was empty. With a sigh, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins.

"C-could I have some m-miso ramen, please?" She asked, handed the man the coins and waited as he prepared the noodles. The smell was nice but faltered in comparison the ramen she had a few days ago. As if right on cue, a stool was pulled down beside her and a red haired boy took a seat.

"G-gaara?" She turned to face him. "W-what are you doing h-here?"

"Eat, of course." Gaara turned to the old man and muttered. "I'll have what she got."

Hinata blushed and broke the chopsticks in front of her. She blew lightly on the noodles, waiting for them to cool down. She yawned, realizing how tired she was from the exams.

"You're tired?" He asked softly.

Hinata nodded and started slurping her noodles. "A-aren't y-you?"

He didn't reply and an awkward silence fell upon them. Hinata fidgeted slightly, shifting from one side to another.

"I-if you d-don't mind me asking," Hinata murmered, "why are th-there black c-circles around your eyes?"

Ignoring the question, he said, "I was told that only people with a reason to live have to strength wake up. That there's no purpose for people who can't to go on."

Hinata giggled. "W-what do wake up f-for, Gaara-kun?"

"I don't sleep." He said and noticed a look of slight discomfort on Hinata's face. "What about you?"

"I-I want to p-prove I'm not weak." She smiled.

_Like Naruto. _

"You don't come off as weak to me." He said, which seemed to catch her attention.

_In fact, you could destroy me._

And she mustered up all the courage she had. She wrapped her arms around Gaara and was the first to catch the Shukaku host off guard.

"A-arigato, Gaara-kun."

Gaara pulled her head closer to his chest and Hinata was grateful he couldn't see her tomato red face.

And so, the princess hugged frog.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand and tugging her sleeve.

"W-where are we going?" She asked, unsure as to whether she should him or not. It was late and it was extremely dark out as well.

"To train." He said simply before impatience completely overcame him and he swept her off her feet, placing her on his back. He left his gourd on the ground and started to take off.

"L-let me d-down, Gaara-kun." Hinata stuttered a weak plea. She knew there was little use in resisting but she also wanted to be well rested for the day ahead of them.

Ignoring her, Gaara picked up his speed and Hinata felt a sick feeling overcome her stomach.

Finally they reached an area of wide open space with only one tree that blocked their view of the dark sky.

"Here." He muttered and dropped Hinata down. She landed with a thud and rubbed her back slightly as she got up.

Nodding, Hinata asked, "A-are you going to watch?"

"Watch you fight the tree?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "No thanks. You'll spar with me."

Hinata's eyes widened for a second but she realized there really wasn't a way of saying no. Recognizing defeat, she changed her stance into that of a fighting position. Her left palm was slightly curled in front of her, while the other hand rested at her side.

Taking this a sign she was ready, Gaara started to concentrate as he gathered sand from the ground below them. When he had a substantial amount, he looked up at her, gazing into her eyes.

"Come."

Hinata charged at him, aiming first at the tenketsu located at his arm. The sand swiftly moved in front of him and she retreated back. Again, she aimed for his arm and the sand resumed its place as a shield in front of him, this time however sucking in her arm. Unable to retreat, Hinata started brutally pulling at her arm, trying to break free of his hold.

Gaara looked at her amused and withdrew his sand, however, quickly replacing the sand's grasp with his own. He pulled her close to him with a curious look on his face.

"If you hit once and fail, then what makes you think the second time you try the result would be any different?" He asked, breathing softly into her ear.

And like that, Hinata had an idea.

Pulling herself away from him, she resumed her position. She was exhausted but pushed herself for a final attack. Once more, she struck for his arm, making it easy for him to seize her arm again.

"What are you doing?" He asked a little more irritated than last time.

Uncharacteristically, Hinata smiled boldly. She moved unnoticeably closer to him and quickly closed the space between her fist and his arm. Gaara tried to pull back but his sand didn't block her fast enough and pain, the first he had ever felt, took him by surprise.

Staggering back, he pulled Hinata forcefully down with him.

"That was," He said bemused, angered, and amazed at the same time, "different."

She stirred a little but didn't answer.

Realizing she had already fallen asleep on him, he sighed, understanding for the first time how weak she really was.

_I'm afraid to_

He sighed, deciding to be selfish a little while longer. To stay like that with her a little while longer.

_Touch you_

Gaara reached for Hinata's hand. He studied it, every line and bash. Every bruise or scar to show he marked her.

_To shatter you_

He didn't care that he was being egotistic. He didn't care that he needed her because she came in this form that made him hope. A form he didn't believe he was worthy of coming across, the form of a second chance.

_To realized that me being a hero_

He got up, Hinata in his arms.

_Now in bits in pieces _

He walked, as slowly as he could, to the Hyuuga residence.

_Was only an illusion _

Knowing the front door was out of the option, the sand brought Gaara up to her window sill once more and he stepped into her room.

_But even if it's all fake_

He placed her on her bed and she shifted a little. More carefully this time, he pulled up her blankets and jumped out the window.

_I want to believe it so much that it almost _

He forced himself to leave, knowing she probably wouldn't like it if she had woken up to a nightmare in the morning. Unwillingly to go back to Kankorou and Temari knowing he'd have to explain himself for being out so late, he returned to his retreat where he had taken the Hyuuga only a few days ago.

_Hurts._


	12. The Monsters Under Their Bed

Once again, read the indented part seperately.

------------------------

Hinata woke up to a familiar scent. She groggily got out of bed and slipped into her clothes. She opened one eye and then another, startled to find a bowl on her little coffee table. She half ran to the table to find ramen there waiting for her. And suddenly, all the events from the other day came rushing back to her memory. She cracked open a smile and laughed softly before devouring the ramen within minutes.

She walked quietly down the stairs, hoping to avoid her father. She knew the hoping was in vain when she heard footsteps drawing near.

"There you are." Hyashi Hyuuga greeted her and Hinata quickly bowed her head. "Don't disappoint me today."

Hinata restrained herself from laughing in his face and simply nodded. Hinata would have assumed that by now, he was used to disappointment from her. She turned to walk away when she felt a strong grip grab her hand.

"Don't walk away. I wasn't finished speaking." Hyashi said. "Know in advance, you are almost an adult. A marriage to carry down the Hyuuga bloodline would certainly make use of you."

Hinata opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly. She knew this was inevitable and her father was right, it was probably the only way she could be of use to the Hyuuga family.

"You may go." Hyashi said gruffly, walking back to the kitchen.

Hinata quickly left her domain and walked to bridge, knowing her team already was waiting for her. She felt more of a burden than usual.

"Boo." A soft voice came from her behind her and startled her for a moment. But she recognized it and the alarm left her as hastily as it had come.

"Gaara." She heard herself whisper under her breath and found herself almost happy that he was there. Nevertheless, she didn't turn around and kept walking.

She felt an arm encircle her waist and pulled her back.

"Didn't you know it's rude to walk away from someone when they're speaking to you?" He teased lightly, his grasp on her still firm.

"You h-heard th-this morning." Hinata felt herself getting upset.

"Hn." Gaara muttered, not wanting to relive the moment. He had found it exceedingly hard not to have attacked that man right there.

"I-I have to go." Hinata said, trying to break loose from his tenacious clasp. "I-I'm late."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I already told them I would walk you to where the Chuunin Exams are being held."

"Y-you don't have to go th-through all that trouble f-for me." Hinata stuttered.

"I'm not doing it for you." He said, struggling to maintain a straight face. "You do realize I have to take it as well, right?"

Hinata immediately flushed and the florid tones that contrasted against her pale complexion caught Gaara off guard. She really _was_ beautiful.

"I-I can see my breath." Hinata said, marveling at the sight her breath made against the cold. She took longer breaths, experimenting what different shapes were formed.

"No you can't." He smirked and stood in front of her, stopping her from walking.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, curiously, pointing at the different white clouds they made in the air. "They're right he-"

Gaara quickly covered her mouth with his. In her state of shock, Gaara took advantage of for immobilization to slip his tongue in and explored her mouth. She tasted like tea and something mildly sweet.

Pulling away, he smirked, "I don't see anything."

And true to his word, no white clouds came from her mouth as she found herself unable to breathe.

_What is this_

She was confused and yet she could care less for explanations and answers. She found it impossible to rationalize that this was wrong on numerous levels because, well, her mind only allowed her to comprehend level one. How right it all felt.

Hinata didn't feel her body, whether it was numb from the cold or powerless from the shock, but she knew she was moving toward him. She saw herself getting taller and taller, standing on her toes, as she reached over and pressed her lips against his.

_This dream you weave?_

Gaara was surprised she returned the kiss, and lightly bit on her bottom lip. They both stood still for a moment, enjoying just the right amount of pressure they gave each other.

It wasn't like before but it gave her the same feeling. Not trite butterflies flying in her stomach but her heart screaming in her chest, pounding so loudly she wondered if Gaara could hear it.

_This lie so bittersweet. _

Hinata relunctantly pulled away. "W-what was that?"

"You tell me." Gaara said, casualty lacing his tone. Hinata immediately realized that he had been planning this. None of it was a spur of the moment thing and the only possible event that he was unsure of, was her reaction.

"Come on." He said, bending down slightly, placing his arms behind him. "I'll make up for lost time."

It took Hinata a minute to realize what he meant. She knew if she didn't get herself, he'd probably pick her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Gaara found that his breath was lost as well. She pulled herself up and Gaara took both of her legs with his hands. She closed her eyes, knowing fully well his speed, and tried to keep her breakfast down.

Gaara smirked when he realized how afraid she was.

"Get off." He said.

"Huh?" She asked confused, ready for him to take off.

Gaara didn't waste any time in explaining and dropped her like he had the day before. The sand from his gourd started to form a platform a few feet in the air and Gaara walked onto it. Holding out his hand, he waited for the kunoichi to take it before he pulled her on as well.

"I had an idea." Gaara shrugged as they disappeared from view.

-------------------

Gaara rushed the kiss, not me. He realized before he kissed her, how nice red and white look together. [[When Hinata blushed]] This story already ended in my mind because I have the ending all figured out but I want to know if you guys want me to include the fights other than the ones involving Hinata and Gaara's in the Chuunin Exams. Believe it or not, this story is going to end soon but the ending won't be rushed at all, although right now you might have that impression.


	13. Who dream of nothing but

_I've _

…

_I've made up my mind._

Gaara glanced at Hinata when they finally reached the stadium for Preliminaries. He admired the slight tint of red on her face and tried not to smirk at how flustered he made her.

_I'm sorry. _

"Shall we?" He jumped off the sand platform and held out his hand to her.

"A-ah." She tried to form a coherent sentence and failed miserably. She took his hand and stepped off the platform as well.

"G-gaara, I sh-should g-go back to my t-team," Hinata stuttered, but didn't make any attempt to reclaim her hand.

_But I've made a mistake. _

"No." He smirked. "I wouldn't want you to trip on the stairs and suffer a fatal head injury. The guilt would send me into trauma right along with you."

Everyone had turned to look at them by then, faces of curiosity, surprise, and some of disgust. He walked with her up the stairs and Hinata turned to the first match which was about to begin.

Gaara sighed, unwilling to leave her side. But he knew he didn't have much of a choice. She was an impediment to everything. She complicated his plans with Konoha but he knew he wasn't about to give her up. He couldn't.

Gaara knew he had to change his plans for Konoha. It would be hard, with Orochimaru set on revenge from this village and the entire Sand village in alliance with him. But not harder than letting Orochimaru and the Sand village destroy Konoha, not when knowing Hinata would die in the process.

_In the end_

He mustered all of strength and forced his hand to leave hers. "I'll be right back. I need to fix something."

"B-but Gaara, y-you might m-miss your match." She protested, just as unwilling to have him leave his side.

_Please don't cry _

"I'll take care of it."

He ran down the steps, knowing if he hesitated, he might change his mind. He motioned toward the referee and he lent Gaara his ear. Hayate's eyes widened for a moment and he quickly nodded his head.

Gaara pulled away and exited the room, afraid to look back. He couldn't have second thoughts. Not now.

_Just know that_

He knew Orochimaru had to be here somewhere in the building. Orochimaru wouldn't take any chance of having complications with Sasuke not getting in the third exam. Gaara almost caught himself admiring how cleanly Orochimaru got his jobs done. Disgusted with his thoughts, Gaara tried to clear his mind knowing Hayate could only stall his match for so long.

He knew that if he had any chance of finding Orochimaru, it would be through Baki. Gaara sighed, walking up a flight of stairs to the top floor once he had checked all the rooms on the main level.

After briefly examining the accommodations on the upper floor, he realized the only door that was different on the floor had a key hole. He couldn't help but be curious if Baki would be somewhere so apparent. There was no time in debating it and he quickly decided it was worth a try.

_I won't have _

The sand from his gourd slithered in the key hole, filling every gap and crevice. He turned his arm slightly and the door opened.

The inside of the room was dark but he made out a figure in the dim lighting. His instructor just sat there, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the stilted chair which was slanted back at an angle.

"You're not very creative in hiding, Baki." Gaara murmured, impatience lacing his tone. "It was the only door in this whole building with a lock."

"Who said I was hiding?" Baki asked, careful with his words when he realized that Gaara's figure was trembling.

"I need to see Orochimaru." Gaara said nonchalantly, hoping Baki wouldn't catch the terseness of his request.

"Gaara," Baki trailed off his sentence, not sure what to say. He was never very good dealing with Gaara and Gaara's condition seemed to worsen over the past years.

"_Now_," Gaara whispered in a strained voice, the lack of volume in his demand seeming to make his request more threatening. Gaara started to doubt how in control of his actions he was and took little comfort when the Shukaku assured him it would be alright.

Baki hesitated but knew best not to question Gaara. Being with Gaara as he grew up, Baki understood he never had a stable childhood. He almost felt pity for the kid.

"He's three doors down to the left of this room. It was the only room with a view of the preliminaries."

Gaara nodded, walking slowly out the door. When he closed the door behind him, Gaara picked up his pace. When he finally reached the room Orochimaru was supposedly in, he practically barged in. The room was large with what appeared to be a one-way window view of the Chuunin Exams. Gaara noticed Naruto and Kiba had already begun fighting.

_Any regrets because _

"You were looking for me?" The voice came from below him and Gaara glanced toward the ground. A creature in front of Gaara hissed, slithering forward. Gaara flinched, unnoticeably, before regaining his composure and nodded. He walked toward what appeared to be a snake and finally came to his decision.

He knew how little of a chance he had in Orochimaru calling off his plans and how, if it came down to it, irrational it would be to try and physically stop him. But he had to try. Common sense be damned. Nothing really made sense to him around her anyway.

"I have," Gaara paused, repulsed at the words that were coming from his mouth. "I have a favor to ask you."

_It was all for you. _

Yup. That's my change in the plot. If you didn't get it already, Gaara is going to try and stop Orochimaru's revenge on Konoha and he already knows it's going to come at a pretty hefty cost.


	14. Devouring Their Fears

_Did you know, the second I met you, I was considered one of the potentially dead?_

_Because…_

_I wanted to change everything._

…

_Everything I had done, everything I became, and everything I would have done started to disgust me. _

_Because of this_

_I regretted ever meeting you_

_Because it was so much easier_

_Than regretting the mistakes _I_ made_

…

_I hated you so much_

_I hated you to the point I wanted to kill you_

_I hated how bad you made me look _

_In contrast to yourself _

_Because_

_I was jealous_

_I could never be so_

…_white_

_Every person whose blood I spilled tainted me._

_And_

_I knew I couldn't take anything back_

…

_And then you spoke like you knew me_

_I was told I was a monster so many times_

_I started to believe it_

_You knew nothing about me and yet _

_You told me I was a good person_

_Even though I knew it was a lie_

_I wanted to change_

_Even if changing things would cost me my life_

_Even if losing my life meant I couldn't see you anymore_

_People say love is selfish_

…

_But _

_Selfishness isn't love_

_To want is selfishness_

_To want isn't love_

_And I'm about to do_

_Possibly the stupidest thing I've ever considered_

…

_Out of love_

_Even if I don't have to right to call my feelings love_

_To give my life_

_For love_

_I wonder_

…

_Will that be enough? _

_Because this time with you_

_Has been enough_

_Far more than I could ask for_

_So_

_I won't take anymore_

_From you_

_Because what I feel right now_

_Doesn't feel like it did before_

_I won't let myself_

_Want to be around you_

_I won't let myself_

_Want to love you_

…

_Not for one moment longer _

_Will I be selfish _

_From the moment I met you till now, you broke down my defenses_

_And so it was, Sabaku no Gaara, was considered one of the potentially dead._

"A favor?"

Gaara leaned against the chair for support. He seated himself on the wooden chair and was glad there was a back to it.

"Yeah." His apathetic face was taxing out as the snake drew closer. Gaara was aware every time he opened his mouth, the risk of fear being evident in his voice grew.

"Do tell."

His leg. The snake was fucking slithering up his leg. Gaara fought every urge to haul it off of him. It wouldn't help plead his case.

Instead, he drew a shaky breath and continued. "Konoha's downfall. You expect me to let the Shukaku take over killing the villagers . Then, with the utmost certainty, you talk of the death of the Third Hokage which you will presumably be the cause of. The village will be in ruins and you'll be granted your petty revenge."

Damn. That didn't come out right.

But if it was insulted, the snake showed no signs of it. "This is nothing new neither to you nor to me."

This time Gaara knew better than to stall.

"It's ambiguous. Konoha holds itself high and for a good reason. My favor I ask of you is," Gaara thought for a moment before continuing, "wait. Just until this plan becomes less sketchy."

The snake laughed. Drawing someone's blood never seemed so appealing to Gaara until now. The Shukaku, of course, never felt so withdrawn to its bloodlust. He knew if there was a way he could finally make an appearance, Orochimaru would be the pathway.

"If only you knew," the snake uncharacteristically gazed off for moment, but the walls protruded once more and all traces of vulnerability left. "I've waited long enough."

And Orochimaru turned the situation onto Gaara. "Why now the sudden interest? I'm sure Suna was well informed of the outrage Konoha spawned by killing their Kazekage. By killing your father."

Gaara sighed.

"I saw it."

The snake, confused, offered no reply. And Gaara, no longer offering it a chance to withdraw its lie, continued.

"I saw you kill him. It was all in convenience that he happened to fall so perfectly into your preparations. His death triggered Suna's anger, and with that, their alliance to you. To your common goal."

The snake's eyes made no attempt to disguise its shock. But soon, amusement took its place.

"So why is it…? You kept silent. No. Not that. You sided with me in the end. What are you…?"

Gaara took comfort in the snake's confusion.

"Relax. Had I believed your sophistry, I would have been fighting for Konoha right now."

_I already am on their side. Because I chose to be on yours. I want to stay there a little longer. _

The snake regained its smile. "I see. Not much father-son bonding. All to my favor in the end, I suppose."

"A month." Gaara asked, his voice holding traces of desperation. "A month is all. It will be in your favor as well."

_I need to make arrangements as well. And time. I need time with you. _

"No." The snake hissed. "If you wish to withdraw from this battle, do it now."

_It was never that easy. Orochimaru tied strings to everything. _

"It was just a suggestion." His tone changed. It was easy now, apathetic and distant. "I hope you're as confident as you sound. Regrets don't suit you."

_I'll find a way. Or I'll make a way. So long as, in the end, you're still standing. _

Gaara left the room and walked back toward where the Chuunin Exams were being held.

_So you'll be breathing. Happy. Even if I can't be there to see you going that way. _


	15. But That's Suicide

. ;;/ _He's a Godfather, a fairy one at that. _

_For when you trigger his anger, he'll grant you one deathwish._ /;;. -

-

-

-

_This will be that last time I hurt you. I can't say I'm sorry. _

Gaara walked back to the preliminaries slowly. His original plan had fallen through and now he had to resort to this. His end may have been determined, but he was just as determined not to let hers be. It began with the severance of ties. This would work. Damn it all. He would make it work.

_Because you left me with no regrets. Because I won't look back from here. _

"G-gaara." Hinata said suddenly, looking up from the match, and walked quickly toward him.

He held back his reply and walked toward her as well, only to brush past her toward a certain pink haired kunoichi. The third eye had already acquainted him with her as well as the rest of the genin groups. Beside Sakura was the rest of team seven, their attention at the moment preoccupied with the fights. But Gaara had better things to worry about than who he would be fighting after the preliminaries. She'll do.

_Because I won't see you from here. _

Leaning close so that his lips brushed Sakura's ear, he whispered almost inaudibly, "Sakura, right?"

Sakura's face, now the color of her hair, seemed distorted with confusion. It was convenient she didn't seem to be aware of his past. She nodded.

"About 4.5 feet away is Sasuke. And trust me right now when I say he's putting his peripherals to use."

Sakura eyes widened slightly but she kept still.

"Care to make his eyes a more flattering colour?"

"…"

"Let's try for green." Gaara murmured, hating himself more ever passing second. Even he didn't recognize his voice any longer. "Laugh like you're amused."

….------//

_My voice doesn't belong to me anymore. _

_It's being driven by something else._

_From this point on I don't mean the words I say._

_It's all for your sake. _

_Everything is for you. _

_//------…._

On cue, Sakura giggled slightly. Saccharine and childish. And although it was slight, Gaara noticed the clenching of Sasuke's jaw. Not that it mattered to him. He had another motive.

"Good." Gaara said and started to walk away.

Sakura, however, quickly placed her arms around him. Gaara immediately straightened up, his body now frigid.

_It hurts. It hurts because I know. I know it hurts you. _

Slowly, Gaara turned around as well and awkwardly reciprocated the hug. Once again, Gaara muttered into her ear.

"We really …. do everything we can, don't we? But in the end, it'll never be enough."

_But you'd do anything to get the person you claim you love. I would do anything to make the person I love safe. That's where we differ._

Gaara walked back to Baki. He focused on the sound of his footsteps, as if that were enough to distract him. But Gaara knew she had watched the scene play before her, and the thought gnawed at him no matter what he used to divert himself from the pain.

_Even if it meant letting her go. So please let me go. _

He closed his eyes. But that was all. His vision was the only thing he could stop. Not his throbbing temples. Not his budding newfound fate. _Not her_ _pain_. It was only then that Gaara realized he could only do so much in the grand design of it all. He could save her, and even that wasn't for certain. But after that, he wouldn't be able to guarantee her happiness. It sounded trite but it was real. Her happiness was equivalent to that of air for him. In other words, it came to that of his life. And he couldn't even guarantee that. Not all the memories. The ones that had yet to exist were stolen from him. The ones he gave up in return for her.

_If you hold on, you'll get hurt. Let me go._

"Hinata vs. Neji."

Gaara froze. _What the hell_? He couldn't keep his resolve if the world kept on working against him. He didn't have much left. Nothing to give. Except confidence. He needed to have confidence in her. The thought scared him he soon might even lose that in himself. After that, all he would have would be reassuring words. Empty.

-

_Before, I had always been the rock to the masses. _

_They were scissors. How easily they were to scare. _

…_but still, their words cut me. _

_But then, you came. _

_The whitest sheet of paper I had ever seen in my life. _

_And you engulfed all my sense of logic. You even made me feel like paper myself._

_Maybe not white, but like paper. You read me so easily. _

_But now I'm forced into many things._

_To watch you fight the masses. _

_And I already know the outcome. _

_Paper versus scissors. _

…

_Had this only been a game. _

_-_

And they began. Fireworks. Blue chakra started out in every direction as Hinata was in offensive,

Neji blocking every move with swift evasiveness.

More. He wanted to do more. Kill. He wanted to kill him. _Hyuuga Neji_.

_I have to let myself have a taste._ The Shukaku's voice seemed to ring.

_You're not me. Don't speak for… _And his resolve weakened.

_Don't touch her or I'll get thirsty. Thirsty for red, red wine. _And they became one.

The first hit was taken. Hinata staggered but not disheartened. Distracted.

_Pink and red. _

_Red and pink. _

_Oh how, oh how._

_She couldn't think. _

Again. She threw herself back into the fight.

-

-

-

"_Your foot." Gaara said. "Dig in the dirt and steady yourself." _

_Hinata did so and resumed her stance. She lunged forward and found herself able to move further in a one move range then she ever could before._

_"The more pressure you insert on that foot, the more you'll move the opposite direction. The faster you'll make that move and recover back from it. Always return back here if you don't think you'll keep up with your opponent's speed. Its common sense but I've noticed a while ago that doesn't apply to you." He told her, sounding slightly amused. "It's getting late now though. We should go back."_

-

-

-

Hinata made her left foot her anchor point, her weight all fell to one point. She pushed off of it and attacked with the other half of her body. Right hand forward. Hinata aimed to shove her hand into Neji's body, with hopes of inflicting direct damage to his circulatory system. Fast. It wasn't—

Their movement stopped. _One second. Two. _Nothing_._ No stir. Because of their close proximity, no one could see the outcome either. The person who took that fatal blow showed no signs of it and the one who had dealt it showed indifference as well. _Four. Five. _Just silence.

…

_Blood. _

Gaara instantly gripped tightly onto the second floor's railings. The smell was unbearable. It was tempting him.

"_Y-you're not a m-monster!" She choked out, struggling against Gaara's firm grasp around her neck. "Y-you're n-not the Sh-shikaku."_

_Tears started streaming down her face as Hinata stopped trashing about. Blood trickled down from her mouth—_

The syrup poured from her mouth, rich and fresh. But she paused for only a moment after it appeared. And then she pushed. She pushed with what little strength she had and a renewed determination. Unconscious. She smiled bitterly. If I hadn't met you, she thought, I would have been unconscious up at this point. But she wasn't. And that alone allowed her to push his hand away. It allowed her to attack again, this time her target being the tenketsu on his shoulder.

Neji, alarmed, but still alert, pulled back and stopped another chakra point at her arm. Her panting increased and her vision faltered. Then, slowly, he held her one arm, and with his other hand, he lifted up her sleeve. Wounds dotted her forearms, ornamenting the bruises. Red marks.

"I had already given you a chance." Neji said softly. "You choice this outcome."

And she fell.

_If you hold on, I'll only take you down with me._

Gaara's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits although no other part of his ventured a risk to move. Because Neji was protected. Protected with witnesses and, ironically, Hinata's safety.

If Gaara chose to attack him here, his rights to the finals would be revoked. He would no longer have a part in Orochimaru's plan. Consequently, Gaara wouldn't be able to incapacitate his arrangements. He wouldn't be able protect her. And that was the only thought that kept him sane. That kept the Hyuuga's head squarely on his shoulders.

_I don't have the heart to pry your hand away. Or the resolve for that matter. I can only help. _

He saw her rouse from the stretcher and looked toward the upper floor. He immediately softened his expression and changed into one of ennui. He looked through her, trying for nonchalance. As if nothing had happened to her. As if he didn't want to hug his fingers around Neji's neck. As it wasn't enough his whole self was falling apart.

On the inside. That's where he kept his pain. Where it wouldn't burden her. And like she had said before, the sand still kept him guarded. He was still that piece of paper to her.

And then her eyes closed. It fluttered from what he could make out at his distance before her search seemed give out. And she remained motionless. Without saying a word, she had left him crippled. His whole body crumpled on the floor, feeble and weary. And the worst part? Nobody saw it. For the whole time, not even a twinge crossed his face.

Then he looked away and walked toward Shino.

_Monsters are transient to nobody's dismay. _

Shino looked up, his eyes tightening as they finally came across Gaara. His expression couldn't be made out by the red haired boy although he already made his assumptions on it. The red haired boy then handed Shino a slip of paper.

"It's yours." What a coarse voice. Shino eyed it warily and, when it became apparent he wouldn't take it, Gaara placed it next to him, begrudgingly, and left.

_He hesitated. He hesitated on taking what I would've given everything but her life for. _

It had become his turn to fight and Gaara had quite an impressive amount of anger to vent.

…

_So let me go and follow the story line._

----

She woke up, her vision blurred. Hinata propped herself up with her elbows, but a harsh sting bit at her arms and she found herself right back where she started. Hinata noticed immediately it was her left arm that gave out on her first and found herself without the heart to look at it.

_To remember that…_

At this point, she welcomed ignorance. The sunlight was prying at her closed eyelids and Hinata forced herself to fully open her eyes, this time a little more clear-minded. Her whole body was being fought over by numbness and aching, both clashing for her attention. Her ability to concentrate seemed nearly fictional as even her eyes paid her no compliance. A mass of brown hair marred her sight.

_Kiba? _

No. But she had seen this boy before. Purple marks jacketing parts of his face and a large black case slung around his back.

And his voice that seemed sharp against the silence.

"Do you like to play with puppets?"

…

"Gaara, _stop_!"

A few cries ran out and murmurs flew across the audience.

Gai swiftly ran in front of Rock Lee, his arms shielding the now unconscious genin from a large obstruction of sand.

"I hurt you … I _hurt_ you…" Gaara mumbled to himself, his voice coming out as a drone. But none of it was directed toward his maimed opponent. "So many times."

His sand retreated and so did Gaara, his words continually repeating in his mind.


End file.
